Can't Help But Wait
by HannahLileyFan21
Summary: What more can i say, LILEY! Ohh and RATED M!
1. Can't Help But Wait

_**A/N: Hey there Liley fans…. This here is none other than Destiny Rayshar' aka HannahlileyFan21 cumin at 'cha with another story of mines...**_

_**This one is called Can't Help But Wait…. But first, I wanna thank my new friend, the king of Liley Tomboy, Mr. SDR himself…. Dave… You kinda helped me with this one also man… Can't Help But Wait is a song by none other than Trey Songz…. Man I love this song… It makes me think of me one day finding the girl of my dreams…. Anyway, with out further motion, Can't Help But Wait… and might I add that Miley is the more masculine one in this story for reasons that would be further explained…**_

_**Disclaimer: Like I say, I don't own anything but the love and the actions that they might face…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Can't Help But Wait**

I see you with him all the time, taking in what you shouldn't. I now regret the day that I told you that we should be friends… I'm not gonna even front, the way he yells at you, the way you look at me when you pass me in the hallways of these forbidden halls of this school… Even though we started off as really good friends… I took it for granted, and now look at me, thinking about you 24/7… Well my name is Miley, don't really care about anybody else but her at this point… Believe you me, I do take care of myself.. Pretty damn well if I say so myself… My mother on the other hand, she died when I was like fifteen, I really been on my own ever since… so with that bein said, she was the only one that I would look forward being with right now… Cause I really do care for her, sometimes I see myself waking up in the middle of the night trying not to think about her as much as I do… Thinking that I should have taken you when I had a chance… Her name is Lilly. She's like two or three inches shorter than me, baby blue eyes, long blonde hair, and of course she is everybody's type… But this beautiful girl chose me out of like 1,445 students in Seaview high.

Now every time she looks at me with those eyes, I see what we could have been.. The man that she's with right now, don't get her, he's clearly a phony. And even still when are together, she knows that we are inseparable. I didn't know about the feelings that I had for her, the visions of her being with me for a lifetime… I made up my mind about her. I wanna be with her… I mean, it's not like I broke up hundreds of couples… But this one's gonna be hard… She always try and make me jealous of him, but she knows that I am much better… But still, she knows that It's different with her… She knows that I'll be the one who would treat her right… Now I'm at the conclusion of a lifetime, sittin here listening to this song that explains her and so much more…. While Can't Help But Wait is bumping in my car's speakers, I can feel that she will be mine…

* * *

_**A/N: I'm ending it here... There will be another chapter to this soon... This is based on true events... And if you have any questions, just ask... There will be a couple of special characters in this one... Like i always say, peace, love and happiness... Destiny Rayshar' Out! **_


	2. Lately

**A/N: Hey liley fans out there….. This is none other that Hannahlileyfan21 coming at cha' with another update…. To my fic, Can't Help But Wait… I know, I know, its been a minute since I updated this one…. But as promised, I have it….. School has been crazy, and things have crazy at home as well…. As promised, I have some cool new characters in this one…. Lets see if you guys can spot them… This one is called Lately…. I'm gonna pick this up right where I left off…. But I'm sorry that It took me so long…. I promise that there is a back story to it….. So Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….. Not even the songs….. But I do own the plot and the actions that they face! HAPPY READING! **

**

* * *

****LATELY**

Now I'm at home, brainstorming and thinking of how to find the words to explain why I feel this way…. I'm trying to compose my thoughts in the best way possible to figure out how I feel about you…..

_Look what this girl done did to me_

_She didn't cut me off from a good good love_

_She told me that those days where gone_

_Now I'm sitting here goin' half crazy_

_'Cause I know she still thinks about me too_

_And it ain't no way in hell_

_That I can be just friends with you... _

All I can really think about is you… All I want is you! I wish I could turn back the hands of time to the day that you told me that you wanted me…. Ain't no tellin what we coulda been! And now every time I see you, and most of the time you speak to me, I just don't know what to do…. I'm always stuck in one spot…. I now know what it was that fiercely put a fire in me, love….. That love that I have always wanted… My people always tellin me you got me "Whipped"… But I can't help it if you make me feel good… I know you know that you got what it is that everybody want… Well I guess I can look at it on the bright side…. At least I'm writing my music…. Well, that's what my big bro Dave's always telling me… He always saying that this is a good way to vent from whatever is bothering me…

"Hey Miles, are you okay in there"? Dave asked….

"I'm okay Dave, I told you and DJ a million times that I was fine….. Im writing music" I replied…

"Well, if you need anything, DJ and I are going out to go and get something to eat…. We will text you before we get back sis"…. he said…

"Okay…. Cool" I said….

The rest of the day went by pretty fast….. I think it was because I had the whole condo to myself…. So I actually had no problems going to sleep, seeing as though how bored I was…. Aside from writing my music…..

The next morning was fairly routine….. I got up and hopped in the shower so that I could get ready for school….. As I got out of the shower, I settled on just wearing a pair of skinny Levi jeans, white v-neck Ralph Lauren polo shirt, white pair of air forces, with a white fitted cap….. So, as I was on my way to school, I couldn't help but think about you once again… And it's kinda funny, I have almost every class with this girl…..

"Great"! I yelled in my car…

I arrived to my first period class on time to see that very same blonde that I was thinking about earlier this morning… She had the nerve to sit on top of my desk….. I think its almost like she is waiting on me…. I was right on the money, cause she had turned around to see my face…. She gave me a semi smile and waved at me…

"Hey Miley" Lilly said…

"Hey Lilly" I said almost at awe at how she said my name…. Man, I think I got it bad….. "How you been"? I asked her….

"I've been good…. Thanks for asking…. I was wondering, after school maybe, if your free, can we spend some time together like we use to"? She asked me with the saddest face I have ever seen… It's like she miss me or something..

"Um…. Sure, I don't see why not…. But, is your man gonna be tripping about me talking to you, cause I don't appreciate the looks he be giving me"? I ask her with a slight flirty mood….

With that comment I made towards her boyfriend, she just smiled and said…

"Please don't worry about him"….. "I really don't care wha- she was momentarily cut off by our teacher…..

"Hello students, today in class" I really was no longer paying any attention to him…. Lilly went right beside me and she took her rightful seat by mines… As she was sitting down, I was in the middle of writing her a note to see what it was that she wanted to do after school…..

Why don't we this convo after this class period ends…. And what was it that you wanted to do anyway? I asked in the note…. I had passed her the note and kinda paid attention to the teacher, cause im no slacker in my classes…. She had read the note and smiled, then wrote me back quickly…

Ummm…. Idk…. Maybe the beach, and we can eat at Rico's…. I just want us to hang out like we use too….

After I had read the note, I quickly replied….

Um… Okae….It's cool…Just meet me by my locker after this so that we can talk….. After I passed her the letter, she read it and looked at me, then she shook her head vigorously…. Then something that she did I just noticed it, she shoved the letter inside her backpack, now im all like, earth to self, that was a huge sign that she liked me…. So, after that dilemma, we both paid attention to the teacher before we would get caught… So, after the fist period bell had rung, we both met at my locker like we had planned earlier….. She told me that we could meet at the usual spot, which was my car…. And that right after the bell rang for the end of the day, she would see me… The rest of the day went by well, with the exception of eight period….. That's the only class that we don't have together… So im looking up at the clock doing my little count down….. You know the count downs the kids do on the sitcoms, yup… That's the one…. As im doing my countdown, im sitting on the edge of my seat….3.…..2.…1.… BRINGGGG! Yes! The bell….. I hurried up and got out of the class before anybody could spread the hall….. So im sitting in my car waiting on this fine ass blonde to arrive, when I hear yelling and screaming… I start to clutch my hand into a fist and grind my teeth together….. I know the voices, and I easily get mad….I just sat back in my seat and I just let Lilly handle herself, but this is the only time that I do….. As she approach my car, I look at her with a concerned look on my face…. Then she just left her argument and sat next to me in the passenger seat….

"You ready to go to my place to drop off our stuff"? I asked her with concern in my voice…

"Yea, lets just go"! She told me with little excitement!

So we arrive to my 4 bedroom condo, to find DJ and Dave watching the flat screen T.V for updates on the latest artist….. I live with 2 people that took me in when my mother had died….. I truly had no other place to go….They make sure that I go to school, and they act as a acting big sister and brother…. DJ… Her real name is Destiny, but everyone call her DJ for short….. She is a sophomore in college, and she's gay too….. I go to her for a lot of advice, as I do Dave….. And then there's Dave….. He is the oldest of us both….. He is 23 and apparently, he's the man…. Nahh, he is one of the best writers that I know… He steps in whenever me and DJ needs him….. He is also me and DJ's producer….. He mix and masters our work, put his ideas with what we write, and he even features on some of out tracks….

"Ayo Miles, what's sup"? Dave asked me….

"Nothing much man, me and Lilly are about to go to the beach and chill; What's sup DJ? I asked the now 20 year old…..

"Watching the bulls game….. Hey Lil's…. How you been"? she asked…

" I been good… School is great, and Miley is Miley"! She said…..

I laughed seeing as though I couldn't hold my laugh on, "Aye DJ, I got a new song that I been working on, after I get back with lilly, can you take a look on it"? I asked….

"Cool man…. You know that I'm down for it"…. DJ replied….

"I'm out then man….. Wait up okay"… I told DJ and Dave…..

So lilly and I was on our way to the beach…She took us to our regular spot on the beach….. She only took us there so that we could talk… While we were there, we talked about where we wanted to end up after this year…. She always makes me feel good when im with her….. Then right on cue her boyfriend calls her with a bunch of mess that she couldn't handle….. So she just told me to drop her off at home so that she would deal with him…. She also asked if we could talk another time so that we could be free with no interruptions…as we were in my car, we were sitting in comfortable silence.. Until we got closer to her house….

"I'm sorry for the way that he's been acting lately" she told me…

"Nahh man, it is what it is…. He just worried about you I guess"…. I replied…..

The conversation ended at that…. As I dropped her off, I looked at her with an "I care" look…after that, I took off and went home…. As I entered the condo, I didn't see DJ or Dave…. Maybe they were in our home studio…as I walked down the hallway to the studio, I heard DJ laying down a new track that she wrote…..

I'on think they really ready for my wardrobe  
I show up rite before the store clothes  
And blow the fee from my last 4 shows  
I do 1 song & use 4 flows  
She use to be a christian before...  
But now all she wanna do is shop for Christian Dior clothes,

Like baby those are cute I adore those

Me & the salesman build a reporso

He understands tha fact that I'm spending all sure doe  
Cash only, transactions homie,  
And please no receipts the feds like to explore those  
They can't audit if they dnt know I bought it  
I been doin this for yrs homie, thoroughly I thought it  
Thru, what it do? I am currently recorded on a track & made most of my currency's imported

We're too late now, too legitimate to hit 'em with  
Lawsuits even if they're acts that I did commit  
Repeat offender, Anita Baker, playin' in the whip as they pull me over my sweet surrender  
I gotta jewish lawyer as my lead defender  
A mis kite as they say is a legal bender  
And ATF is present every legal memeber  
The coalition, is so officient

You have to be invited or there's no admission  
We know tradition  
We spend money so dnt try to make Compete if you're in no position  
I wish you would listen,  
I take you back to this trial  
Where I am about to be home again like New Edition  
My foot is solely fit for this shoe it fits in  
Use to record in a basement that rennie grew was pimpin

When pops turned over the keys like a new ignition  
If Hov is Jordan, I guess I'm cool with pimpin'  
'til I mention I wanna play a new position  
No team playin', no screen settin'  
Because I wanna win games, coach I'm through assistin'  
The take over, the break's over,

And I'm a keep killin' em until the day tht DJ is over  
The wait's over, the tape's coming  
They bullshittin' but I'm a equipped with great plumbing  
The human mentality's so eager to hate something  
I try to play it off like it ain't jumpin'  
And it's the predicament that you found me in

They condo that I just purchased is sound vacant  
'cause I have just been sittin' in this cell  
Thinkin' what I coulda done to make my first video ground breaking  
And whenever I'm flowing on the mic,  
Aside from the d I'm throwin' in ya' wife  
I treat this one session as if it was my last  
And I pretend tomorrow is the day I'm going in for life like that...

Uh... Yea, tell ya' like, sometimes i come in here, put a beat on, i mean,

It's jus me and dave you know what i'm sayin, coupla drinks, smoke some of tht goodie...

You know i come in hear like i'm about to go away tomorrow, 25, 30, years i'm talkin bout'

Come in here like this is the last rhyme i'm about to spit, then after this, i never get to record again

You know what i'm sayin, think about everybody's that's done anything for me, and everything i have ever accomplished myself (uh)

And i jus go, (yea), and that's it, that's why i call this joint goin' in for life, that's jus how i feel sometimes...

I dont even know what else to say, its DJ... (hahahaha) yeah...

As soon as she got done, I was the first to break the silence…..

"DJ that was good man"…

"Thanks…. The song is called Going In For Life... I just thought they should know what i go through as a college student and bein a artist... So, what did you have in mind for that song that you were telling me about earlier"? she asked me…

"Here, the song is called Replacement Girl….. You could be featured on the track, and I'll do my usual magic…Sooo what do you think"? I asked her….

"Let's do it man"! She told me…..

(Miley echoing)  
Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement...

(VERSE 1 DJ)  
Let me show you what it is,  
I was birthed up top,  
I was raised at the bottom of the map,  
Where the girls all thick,  
And the hottest guys rap ,  
And if you lookin for the good and we got 'em,  
In the trap like (ooh wee),  
took 'em from white sneaks to (ooeee),  
This metaphor might sound a lil confusing but (ya'll really dont even know me),  
I done come a long way from the days inn,  
Another hotel that i stayed in,  
I took my lifestyle from mediocre to good,  
And now we see it's sitting at amazing,  
Girls trying to ho lobby us,  
Hear 'em all screaming and it's prolly us,  
But i can't blame females,  
Females can't really ignore something this obvious,  
What you really expect when i strut through town,  
Two or three days and i'll shut you down,  
Chillin with the homie Miley,  
You call her the prince,  
She rep two up, two down,  
Anyone i know get used to me,  
I'm far the girl that i used to be,  
And i don't ever really kick game,  
And i know you find it impressing when you're introduced to me,  
Cause imma good dude, take pride in that,  
Need good loving i'm providing that,  
Understand that i'm worldwide,  
You get it how you want it wherever you be residing at,  
Cause i do things from the M town to the UK from Spain back out to Texas,  
This album for my fans but yo this hook is for my exes.

(CHORUS Miley)  
This one is for you girl,  
You know who you are girl,  
You only show your face,  
Cuz you know that Im a star girl,  
But ur trynna make it,  
Dont ever mistake it,  
Girl my time is limited,  
And I aint trynna waste it (all on you),  
You had your chance now its gone (so long for you),  
You had a man now you dont (now you dont),  
Back to da basics,  
I think i made it,  
Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement girl.

(VERSE 2 Miley)  
Aint you ever seen a youngin so fly,  
Lookin for something yo type,  
I been left behind the love of my life,  
Trying to find another one tonight,  
And if its you baby,  
Let yourself be seen (dont mind the skirts),  
Dresses and jeans (i got the work,  
Know what I mean,  
And I'm flexing on my ex,  
If you know what I mean,

(CHORUS Miley)  
This one is for you girl,  
You know who you are girl,  
You only show your face,  
Cuz you know that Im a star girl,  
But ur trynna make it,  
Dont ever mistake it,  
Girl my time is limited,  
And I aint trynna waste it (all on you),  
You had your chance now its gone (so long for you),  
You had a man now you dont (now you dont),  
Back to da basics,  
I think i made it,  
Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement girl.

(VERSE 3 DJ)  
Wit' dem otha dudes she get picked up, for some take out  
Till dey slip up, and then dey break out  
But it's anotha story ova here at DJ's house  
Cuz I'm dripped up, and I'm draped out  
And I'm leaned back, scopin  
looking for a woman that i should wife  
Who got just a right amount of loyalty in her  
But still anticipatin us livin' the good life  
We go LA, VA, NY, TO, sunshine,  
And that heat stroke, and them fur hoods, and that deep snow,  
We have breakfast in da bedroom,  
Or break bread downstairs in the basement,  
Since Jay & Kelz aint doing they thang no more,  
Guess me and the girl ray is the replacement.

(CHORUS Miley)

This one is for you girl,  
You know who you are girl,  
You only show your face,  
Cuz you know that Im a star girl,  
But ur trynna make it,  
Dont ever mistake it,  
Girl my time is limited,  
And I aint trynna waste it (all on you),  
You had your chance now its gone (so long for you),  
You had a man now you dont (now you dont),  
Back to da basics,  
I think i made it,  
Ladies make some noise if you wanna be my replacement girl.

With that, we went into the booth and laid down that track, so that we could all get some sleep…. Just about an hour or two later, we were done…. I had actually went back to my room to think and recap the events of today….. I really couldn't stop thinking about you…. Hopefully you still feel the same way about me!

* * *

**So there you have it…. Sorry that it's so long…. I mean, it really took me long enough to update…. So there it is… People tell me what you think… And always, Shout out to my man Silverdragonranger09.…. Aka: Dave….. As always, listen to the songs that are in this story, Lately by Tyrese, Can't Be Friends & Replacement Girl By Trey Songz, and last but not least, Going In For Life by Drake (this song is a rap song)… So now I say, enjoy the rest, and love conquers all…. Hannahlileyfan21 out! **


	3. Love Lost, Love Found Pt1

**A/N: _Hey Liley fans out there, look, i know that it has been a long time since i updated this story, but hey, had writers block, i thought of an easy way to get out of it, so here it is, i don't wanna give much of it away... So here it is, Love Lost, Love Found Pt. 1_**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot... Black Roses belongs to the writers of Trey Songz... Now Happy Reading...:)**_

* * *

Love Lost, Love Found Pt.1

[Verse 1]

Eeeh eeeh eehh eehh

Yuppp!

Who knew we would be where we are here today?

Yeah

Who knew that your heart had to cause our break?

Girl

Ain't gone be all peaches, I thought trough the pain you would stay

I guess... life is no fare no, no

Just listen to me, we can't go on

Pretending to be like we're so strong (strong)

Love (love), gone (gone), gone with the wind

I've got something to give to you

Yupp

[Chorus:]

Black roses for this dyin' love

Now we're breakin' up

Since we're givin' up

Black roses and Early Valentine

Special delivery just for you and I

[Verse 2]

Who knew our love would ever be

Called a memory

Who knew my home for happiness would soon be misery?

Hate that we're so distant girl do you even miss me at all

I guess... life is no fare no no no

Just listen to me we can't go on

Pretending to be,like we're so strong (strong)

Love (love), gone (gone), gone with the wind

I've got something to give to you

[Chorus]

Black roses for this dyin' love

Now we're breakin' up

Since we're givin' up

Black roses and Early Valentine

Special delivery just for you and I

[Bridge:]

Can't sleep can't eat (no)

I can't erase the pain (no)

'Cause I still feel your heart beat

A million miles away (I can't)

I can't think, can't sleep (no)

I can't erase the pain (no)

Cause I still feel your heart beat

A million miles away

I can't think, can't sleep, can't eat

Can't erase the pain (no)

'Cause I still feel your heart beat

A million miles away

[Chorus]

Black roses for this dyin' love

Now we're breakin' up

Since we're givin' up

Black roses and Early Valentine

Special delivery just for you and I

Black roses, black roses.

Miley sang while she was sitting in front of her piano… She had no idea that she could muster a song so cold for her album She wanted to record it, but had no idea what to do about it, every time she sang it, she felt so cold, just as she was in a deep thought, the girl of her dreams had called her. Determined, as she knew her ringtone, she rushed for her phone, and picked it up…

"Hello" Miley said through the receiving end…

"Hey Miley, what's sup, I wanted to see if you were free, because I really have to talk to you about something very important" Lilly asked Miley…

To her surprise, Miley said yes and they chose a place for them to meet up. Miley had a couple of hours, to spare before she had to go and pick Lilly up… So, Miley went inside her closet, not only to pick out her perfect out fit, but to ad hear to the time limit that she had, so she decided to go with something that was simple, she chose to wear a simple white t-shirt, with some baggy skinny levis, with a pair of all white air force ones… After she found what she wanted to wear, she quickly hopped in the shower, and left her hair as is, put on her clothes, and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. But, before that could even happen, Dave and Dj came in and wanted to talk to her about something…

"Yo Miley, what's sup kid" Dave asked to spark off the conversation.

"Hey Dave, I am actually on my way out I'm gonna go and meet Lilly, so that we can talk about a few things, I think I'm gonna tell her I really wanna be with her".

"Well" Dave thought, he wanted to tell her to go for it, and that he knew that nothing could stop her from doing so, "Well, listen kid, just be careful, cause you might not get the answer that you want, but, I'm glad that you are finally gonna man up and tell her". Dave said. Dj had nothing to say, because all of what was on her mind was said. So all she did was nod.

"You know I'm going to try and keep my head up," Miley said as she looked at her watch, "I really gotta go now, I gotta go pick up the misses" Miley said.

"Ok kid, remember, no matter what I'm here, we're both here for you. Ok". Dave said

"Yes". "I have to go now" Miley said as she walked out of the front door.

As Miley was on her way to pick up Lilly, there were too many thoughts on her mind; she also thought that she would indeed get rejected. Once she stopped at her destination, she got out and opened the car door for Lilly then shut the door. She hurried onto the other side so that they could go and talk in their preferred spot.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes i am leaving it on a "Cliff Hanger", but it's worth it.. I still dont know where i want to end up with my story... But i wi; tell you this, i do want to continue it.. Ok, it's like 3:24-25Am here, i am like tired as hell, but i had an idea, and i could finally get these creative writing juices flowing.. Thanks for reading...:) And Reviews are always welcome...:) i am gonna head to bed...:)**_

_**Ps.. Please check out my brother's Second edition to WonderlandTv... Yes He is none other than Silverdragonranger09...**_

_**Now off to bed i go...:)**_


End file.
